


When It Hurts So Bad

by qveencee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Zayn Malik, Custody Battle, Drug Abuse, Implied Mpreg, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Single Parent Zayn, Top Harry, Top Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qveencee/pseuds/qveencee
Summary: ‘What you want might make you cry, What you need might pass you by if you don’t catch it’Zayn wants Liam, Liam needs Zayn but life is constantly getting in the way can & the past makes it extremely hard for them to move forward





	When It Hurts So Bad

"Hey Li it's Zayn I've been calling you a lot actually, probably annoying I know but I need to talk to you about something really really important"  
.....  
"It's Z again it's been a two days still no call back I know you're probably busy with your new rich snobby friends but I really need you"  
.....  
"Liam please it's been two weeks what did I do to make you act like this, you promised you wouldn't change call back please I can't take this"  
.....  
"I'm not gonna says it's me cause you already know that, that's the reason you won't pick up apparently but this is the last time I'm calling so I'm just gonna let it all out now I'm pregnant, my parents k-kicked me out, & I'm staying with your mom in case you want to help me figure all this out"  
              ___________________

Zayn woke up to a feeling he had become quite accustomed to over the years, cold little feet digging into his legs. Every since he switched his daughter to a big girl bed at age three she always ended up in his bed by morning. But he never complained knowing kids were only little for so long even though he would swear children's feet were 10x colder than adult's.

Unlike normally when he would just roll over & cuddle his daughter, today he had to get up. It was his first day of work & Alia's first day of primary school.

Like Zayn figured when he sat up Alia was already awake staring at him. She was a morning person unlike Zayn but just like her other father.

"I see someone's excited" Zayn gave his daughter a sleepy smile.

"I go to kindergarten today daddy" She giggled climbing into his lap.

"I know Ali so how about you go brush your teeth & wash your face in your bathroom then I'll come comb your hair"

"Okay daddy" She ran off to do as he said.

Zayn went into the bathroom doing his daily hygiene things before going & getting Alia ready.

"Daddy are we having  jam & toast for breakfast again, we have the same thing everyday grape jam & toast for breakfast, oatmeal for lunch, & soup for dinner." Alia whines while Zayn brushes her curly brown hair in a ponytail.

"We don't have the same thing everyday sometimes we have strawberry jam, but don't worry cause now you'll eat lunch at school something new everyday, plus Nan invited us over for dinner in honor of you starting school so no soup tonight" Zayn said finishing her hair with a blue bow to match her uniform.

"Will Papa be there ?" The little girl asked making her dad sigh in annoyance 

"I don't know why Nan gets your hopes up about him, he doesn't even come to visit her I doubt he's stepped foot in Wolverhampton since he left when he was 17" 

"Let's just go eat breakfast okay" He changed the subject quickly seeing how dejected his daughter now looked.

"Everyone else gets two parents" she mumbled with a pout as she stomped downstairs.

Zayn just took a deep breath & let it go before following after her.  
       _______________________

"Daddy don't leave me" Alia cried gripping tightly to Zayn's shirt.

She had some how got the idea that her daddy would be her teacher & stay with her all day & now that she knew it wasn't the case she was having a full blown meltdown & Zayn only had a few minutes to get down to his classroom before the bell rang.

"I can take her Mr. Malik she isn't the first screamer today" the teacher Mrs. Styles smiled before prying the little girl off letting Zayn hurry to his place.

That moment had Zayn thinking all day, Alia really had never been away from him besides the occasional times she stayed with her Nan, he rearranged his whole life to revolve around her from finishing his schooling online to getting his first job at a daycare that she could attend god he had to make her more independent what if something happened to him what would become of her.


End file.
